Be serious
by msluvr
Summary: Italy wants to take charge of Germany. Wonder how that turns out... ONESHOT! ITALY x GERMANY. R&R and Germany-san will give you some of his coffee.


**Disclaimer: **I strongly admit that none of the Hetalia characters or countries that are mentioned here belongs to me. In other words... I don't own any of these characters or Axis Powers Hetalia.

**AN: **I wanted to try something new. Wrote this because it reminded me of a couple once. It's quite a funny experience actually. This is my first _Italy x Germany_ fanfic, my fourth fanfic altogether. GOOD LUCK ITALY!!

* * *

**Be serious**

Germany was reading the newspaper in his private study at the Hetalia mansion, stopping every now and then to sip his strong black coffee. The yellow orange sunlight that streamed through the massive windows added to the warmth and relaxation that the secluded room provided. Germany sighed and sunk deeper into the soft velvet armchair on which he sat comfortably on. He began to drink down his coffee, hoping that this moment of peace, though very rare, would last forever…

But even Germany knows that "forever" was impossible.

"GOOD AFTERNOON GERMANY-SAN!!"

The familiar energetic outburst sent Germany into a coughing fit, which sprayed all of his delicious coffee everywhere. In the meantime, Italy was bounding into the room, wearing nothing but Germany's shirt that he wore the day before.

"Germany-san are you alright?" said Italy, rubbing Germany's back. Germany glared in return.

"I though you were asleep. I could have sworn that you had no energy left after last night!" exclaimed Germany, throwing aside his newspaper and wiping the remaining coffee from his mouth.

Italy's eyes sparkled and grinned adorably.

"I was, but..." his eyes began to water, "you left me in bed this morning without saying anything!"

Italy started sniffing. Germany massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger. He sighed in defeat.

"What do you want now?" said the irritated Germany.

Italy pouted and sat on Germany's lap.

"I'm bored! Entertain me!" drawled Italy, rubbing his nose against Germany's nose.

Germany grunted and pushed Italy off his lap as he stood from his comfortable seat.

"I have no time for games," scolded the manly country. Italy furrowed his eyebrows and took on a serious tone.

"Fine! It looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands!"

Suddenly, Italy grabbed Germany and pinned him onto the study table close by. Germany was surprised that the effeminate Italy had so much strength. Italy kissed Germany passionately whilst holding Germany's hands above his head. Germany was furious and he struggled against Italy's hold. After pulling away from the kiss, Italy tried as much as possible to hold Germany down.

"Get off me! I am in no mood for this!" growled Germany. Unfortunately for Germany, Italy ignored this. Instead, he began planting kisses along the right side of his neck, Germany moaned.

"W-wait! St-stop!" stammered Germany. As Italy kissed his way to the front of his neck, Germany lost it.

"Italy! Don't go-"

Germany roared with laughter. Italy stopped his activity and looked at Germany quizzically.

When Germany stopped laughing, Italy tried once again and kissed the front of Germany's throat, but it was no use. Germany started laughing and kicking his legs like a child being tickled. Italy let go of him.

"STOP IT!" shouted Italy. "Come on! Be serious!"

Still recovering from laughter, Germany panted and wiped the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I can't help it! I'm ticklish there!" said Germany propping himself up on his elbows. "I told you to stop after all. Now look happened, you're disappointed!"

Italy frowned and made his way towards the door. Germany felt guilty.

"Hey Italy?" said Germany sitting up. Italy kept walking with his shoulders hunched and his head tilted towards the ground.

Suddenly, German came up behind him and swooped Italy off his feet. Pinning Italy onto the table, Germany smirked at the turn of fate. Italy wriggled beneath Germany's strong force.

"What the hell are you doing Germany?" he said. Germany kissed him and sucked on his lower lip. This elicited a moan from Italy. Germany broke away from the kiss and leaned towards Italy's ear.

"You wanted to be entertained, didn't you?" he growled, grinding his hips against Italy. Italy whimpered. Germany pulled back to look at Italy's reaction and grinned.

"Besides… you look cute when you're angry."

Italy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

[End]

* * *

**AN:** That should knock out Italy for the time being. Good try though Italy.

(M if your reading this, please know that I'm very sorry)


End file.
